


Summerboy

by vindiya



Series: Monster [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Series, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante takes over tracking Vergil. His relationship with Lady gets a little tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summerboy

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my Monster series. Brutallyamish helped finish writing this as I was having a few moments of stupid while writing it. As with the previous story in the series it was inspired by a Lady GaGa song.

He was watching Lady from across the desk. Dante didn't bother to hide the fact. It wasn't entirely unusual for him to check her out. If anything, he was positive she'd find it odd if he didn't voice his rather blatant approval for her looks.

She was talking about her last encounter with his brother. Could you say " _Boring_ "? For the moment his brother wasn't of much interest to him. His attention fully focused on the fine feminine form pacing in front of his desk. She was so busy talking she didn't seem to notice that he wasn't paying attention. Something that his slouching posture and kicked up feet with a magazine resting in his lap tended to say loud and clear to anyone.

Lady said something though that pulled his mind out of the gutter. Dante’s boots hitting the floor with a thump as he sat up. Dante's expression was suddenly serious; his eyes sharp and zeroing in on the small tell tale marks of a scuffle that marred Lady's pale skin.

"What did you say?"

"He was at my place waiting last night."

Her tone was more than enough to get him to bristle slightly. So it wasn't just a game anymore. It was officially something to worry about that Vergil was back from Demon world. Maybe it was time he took over this insane little mission he'd given her. Taking over was in Lady’s best interests even if she failed to realize it.

\--

Dante sat flirting with the bartender at a club. He determined that morning that he didn't want to follow Vergil. After taking over from Lady (which had been quite possibly the most ridiculous thing he ever did if the punch to the face he'd gotten was anything to judge from) he'd spent most of his waking hours tailing his brother. If truth were to be told he was annoyed with the complete lack of out of the ordinary happenings surround his twin. The guy acted like a complete saint. But it wasn't hard for him to remember that Vergil was a monster and his most recent offenses were all inscribed on Lady's body.

"Vodka."

Dante turned his stool at that familiar voice.

"Well, look who's here," He said a grin forming; "Thought I said let me handle it."

"Great job of it you're doing too." She muttered and chugging the shot glass shortly after the bartender girl slid it toward her.

"What? Can't take a break and admire the pretty ladies?"

"If it weren't the only thing you did."

He shrugged, she could believe what she wanted, it didn't change that he was bored out of his mind with his twin and needed some excitement. He eyed her for a moment and then his grin returned. "C'mon gimme a dance Lady."

"In your dreams."

"Scared Lady?"

She snorted, "Only of catching something."

"Then there's no problem." Taking his life into his hands Dante invaded her personal space to drag her out to the dance floor.

Lady struggled as he dragged her but his grip wasn't loosening. When he finally came to a stop they were in the center of the crush of bodies. Dante had no problem finding partners to dance with but he was more interested in dancing with Lady. He made sure to be there when she finally gave in and started dancing. Tentative at first letting her get used to the idea and then more bold when she stopped pushing him away.

He lost count of the songs they danced to before returning to the bar. But she was more relaxed and less belligerent. He took that as a good sign and ordered them another round.

"So you were watching him?" She asked after downing half of her shot.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He's acting like a saint as predicted."

He arched an eyebrow when Lady started muttering something that he couldn't quite make out between being so soft and the loud music pounding in the background.

\--

"Let's go, he's not going anywhere."

"How do you know that?"

"He's my twin." Dante muttered shifting restlessly.

Lady looked at him over the tops of her sunglasses and rolled her eyes.

They'd been occupying the same spot for the last two hours and Vergil hadn't left his home since returning. This was exactly the reason that Dante had been at the club the other night. Restlessness didn’t even begin to cover what he was feeling.

Lady took another quick glance toward Vergil’s mansion. “Fine, your fault if he does something.”

\--

He found her at the bar three days later. Lady was sitting at the counter three empty shot glasses lined up and a fourth being poured. It was an interesting scene for Dante, normally he had to twist her arm to drink; not that he was going to complain that she was doing so on her own. That’d be moronic.

Sauntering up to the counter he nodded his head at the bartender. She was the same buxom brunette from nearly a week ago, but he wasn’t interested in flirting with her tonight, even if the look in her eye said she was interested in picking up where they left off.

“Quite the collection you got goin’ there, what’s the occasion?”

“I need one?”

“Not tonight.”

Dante watched her down her fourth shot positive she had to be a little tipsy. She didn’t drink nearly often enough for that not to affect her. A thunk sounded as a tall glass of beer was placed before him. He smiled at the bartender and took a swig. Not bad after a long day of cat and mouse with some low level demonic hussy who thought it good to set up shop in his town.

There was a clink of another shot glass returning to the counter. Eying them Dante let out a low whistle. That was three more in a matter of minutes.

“What d’ya say we get outta here?” Lady asked sliding off the bar stool she’d been occupying, wobbling a little when her feet touched the old wood floor.

Dante stared in shock for about ten seconds then shrugged nonchalantly. “Whatever you want babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

She sauntered off without so much as a backward glance and Dante followed. The woman gets a little toasted and suddenly she’s friendly. Maybe he should make a point of getting her to drink a little more often. At least it’d get her to loosen up.

Dante had about five seconds once they got out of the heat of the bar and into the cold drizzle before he was speeding off after Lady. The rain cutting into his face like jagged pieces of ice, but they were mere annoyances compared to the thrum of adrenaline coursing through him. He was a devil after all; the thrill of the chase was programmed into his blood. The world a mess of colors as they sped at eighty-five miles per hour past traffic lights, and the neon signs of open clubs and bars.

When they both pulled to a stop Dante had to admit he hadn’t expected her to take him back to her place. It was a little bold even for her. Lady crossed the remaining few feet between their rides and the main door into the building. She paused, her hand on the doorknob and then glanced back over her shoulder. The look in her eyes more than enough to get him moving again.

“Move your ass devil.” Lady called opening the door a crack.

Dante was off his bike and pushing the door closed when Lady turned around again. Her eyes widening in shock for a brief moment before settling back into her self-assured grin.

“Took you long enough.”

“To do what?”

“Upstairs and hurry up before I change my mind.” She muttered softly while giving him a push away so that she could get inside and start up the stairs to her loft. Untying the laces on her boots as she went so that they’d come off easier.

 

Dante was chasing her up the stairs half a beat later. His boots clomping behind her as the stairs creaked in protest of their abuse. He caught her wrist as they rounded the corner up to the next floor and pinned her against the stairway wall. She was breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling in quick short pants that drew his attention to her cleavage. He couldn’t see her eyes behind her sunglasses but that was just in the details as she seemed interested. At least that’s what he understood from how she pressed into him forcing the slight distance between them to become smaller.

 

Lady didn't waste a beat pressing her lips to his firmly and nipping at his lower lip. Dante didn't need any more invitation than that to do anything. Without a second thought he pressed her back into the wall, turning her kiss into a battle of wills. Shockingly enough it seemed that Lady was well versed in the rules of their battle. And then as quick as it had started she shoved him back a sly grin at her lips as she continued up the stairs leaving Dante to watch her at a loss for a moment.

He followed up her and caught up to her as she was kicking off her boots inside the door of her loft. Dante paused for a moment to admire the figure she cut before catching her around the waist and pulling her lithe form against him. His lips meeting her neck as he kicked the door closed. She chose to turn in his arms then her hands pushing his red leather jacket off as he worked on the buttons of her shirt.

Lady lifted herself and wrapped her legs around Dante's waist at the same time that he thought it was a good idea to find a wall again. The buttons of her shirt long undone and forgotten as he pressed heated kisses down her neck. His attention fully on how he planned on getting her into her bedroom before he took her. Oh hell the wall or the floor would work just as well. He wasn't all that picky one way or another. He just needed to get on with the deed.

“Stop.” She said pulling away from his attentions and pushing his shoulders back so that there was space between them. Her sunglasses had gotten lost somewhere in the shuffle and the look in her eyes wasn't flirtatious or even welcoming. It was dangerous like she'd just come back to her senses.

“C'mon Lady, don't be a tease.”

“Watch me. Get out.” She dropped back to her feet and gave him another hard shove away from her; fingers worked to button up her shirt again.

He stared at her for a moment trying to gauge if she really meant it before muttering something under his breath and walking away.

“Enjoy your night, babe.” He muttered with a half wave as he pulled up the door and proceeded to slam it closed behind him on his way out. His boots stomping down the stairs like an immature child who just had his favorite toy taken away.


End file.
